megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Club Zodiac
Club Zodiac is a club and a dungeon in the Persona 2 dualogy. It also acts as a hideout for the Taiwanese mafia in Eternal Punishment. In both games, a rumor can be spread to greatly change the dungeon's layout and add several items to the upper floors. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Innocent Sin'' The teams heads to the club to investigate who started the emblem curse rumor in Seven Sisters High School. While there, they meet Anna Yoshizaka, who has dropped out of high school. Eikichi also sees some Cuss High students, and chases after them, leaving the party for the duration of the dungeon. The team gives chase. To reach the Secret Lounge on the third floor, the team needs to find a mask. This can be found in a staff room also on the third floor. Inside, they see Eikichi being beaten up by Cuss High students, who have started a rumor that the "Leader" is stronger then "the Boss" Eikichi. Eikichi also discovers that Cozy is his ex-girlfriend. Afterwards, the player is given a choice. If the team saves Eikichi, they will fight the head of Cuss High, Hiroki Sugimoto, and rescue Eikichi, although Eikichi will not receive his upgraded Persona, Rhadamanthus Prime later in the game. If the team waits and sees what happens, Eikichi will renounce his title as Boss, rendering the rumor void and beats up Sugimoto himself. This will enable Eikichi to receive his upgraded Persona later in the game. ''Eternal Punishment'' The team heads towards the club in order to find out what's happening to the people who did the Joker curse who have supposedly been kidnapped. Upon entering, they meet Anna Yoshizaka. She says that the Taiwanese mafia were the kidnappers, that they could be found in the back of the club, and also asks the group to take care of Tatsuya (who apparently wants to "atone for his sins") and Noriko (who is one of the people kidnapped by the mafia). The rumor to change the dungeon's layout can then be acquired by talking to a girl in the room. Inside the dungeon, traps can be found, in the form of yellow splotches on the group, which will decrease the party's HP when stepped on. They block several areas of the upper floors, but can be removed if the player asks the demon Kiyohime, after getting the rumor that she is a neat freak from other demons. In order to get into the Secret Casino, the boss room, a password must be used. This password can be gotten from some mafia henchmen located inside a staff room in 3F, after the team has tried to enter the casino once. Baofu will "interrogate" them, and get the password, "Panther". Finally, in the Secret Casino, the team meets Yung Pao, an assassin for the mafia, and the man with a scar that Katsuya had previously seen in the police department. He shows great hatred towards Baofu for killing 25 of his men, and explains that the mafia is working with the police and the Japanese government. After Katsuya questions him about the kidnapped people, he says that Noriko is the only one currently inside the building, and brings her into the room. Afterwards, a boss battle against Joker Noriko happens. Once the battle is over, Yung Pao escapes, and Noriko is taken to the Velvet Room to have Joker removed from her. Treasures ''Innocent Sin'' * 2F: Agi Card, Aqua Card, Magna Card, Garu Card, Zio Card, Bufu Card, Dia Card, Free Card, Medicine (x3) * 3F: Strange Mask (Key Item) ''Eternal Punishment'' * 2F: Spell/Media Card, Gun/S&W Magma, Item/Anti-Magic Bead, Item/Lucky Bag (x2), Spell/Frei card * 3F: Item/Battle Master, Spell/Suku Kaja Card None of these items can be obtained if the rumor has not been spread. Enemies * Indigo boxes indicate Innocent Sin bosses. * Purple boxes indicate Eternal Punishment bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' References #Treasure and enemy info for Eternal Punishment from FAQ/Walkthrough by Yushiro. Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations